Cornileas Shadowpaw
|Branch = |Service = 1131 F.A. -Present K.C. (Gilnean Army) 1146 F.A. - current (Kingdom of Arathor) 1111 F.A. - 1112 (SI:7) 1111 F.A. - 1112 (Seventh Legion) |Rank = Commander |Unit = 1st Brigade, Gilnean Army Seventh Legion |Commands = Strategic Reconnaissance, Light of Gilneas|Battles = |Awards = }} Lord Cornileas Shadowpaw (OWPM), Earl of Bloodpaw, is a Gilnean Army senior officer and the current Earl of the Earldom of Bloodpaw, a noble fiefdom within the Kingdom of Gilneas. Appearance He has dark brown clean cut hair, a mustache, goatee, his black eye patch. In contrast to his worgen form with just a spike white goatee and a slight clipped right ear. His eye is a hazel green in color in his human state and a bright gold whilst a Worgen. He is 6’5 human for 8’3 worgen and rugged, He is generally calm in both forms though on occasion he can go feral. He can also be very gentle and kind as well a perceptive on most things. He has numerous scars, his first goes down his right eye stopping near his cheek, he acquired this scar it during Gilneas' fall in the Forsaken siege. Another trails on the bridge of his nose connecting to the scar on his left eye; this was attained from an Iron Horde assassin. His next scar is on his lower lip on the left side. He also has scar from three bullet shots on his back. He has a tribal fire tattoo going down his right ab and back, the tattoo ending on his wrist. His final scar is on his lower left ribcage trailing vertically across his gut. Family Armor He general appears in is his standard Stormblade Regiment uniform comprised of light leathers. It is a light black and gold torso with gold and silver laced armor.With a thin layer of truesteel laced within the armor along with a dark-ish black around his elbow coming close to his inner elbow. He has a black hood with a beak, covering his face is a truesteel skull mask with a scratch mark on the right eye, purple eyes. His shoulder pads are black with three spikes and bits of silver in the middle along with his rank.A tabard covering his chest.He has two spare daggers on his belt, with gold around the tips. The middle of his hands are black with gold around the edges. His leggings are black with gold around the inner thigh. And lastly his boots are black with gold tips .The next piece is three Shadow magic runes covering the armors shoulder down to the torso. Combat Gear Weapons and Accessories * Handcuffs * Six standard issue daggers ( Blade switch turns into sword) * Twin Reapers( Nemesis and Torment) * Two Gnomish Lockhead Pistols Five magazines (18 9mm bullets per) * SI:7 insignia Badge * Poison vile 's (Mainly sleep poison and Paralyzing) * Attachable hidden blades ( Wrist blades hidden under his gauntlets) * Six smoke bombs * Flare Gun Noblemen outfit * Vambraces (With attachable hidden Blades on the wrist) * Noble's attire * Handcuffs * SI:7 Insignia Badge * Flare Gun * Royal Cane * Royal Trench Coat'''' Military Service and Awards Commander Shadowpaw has accumulated five awards within his extensive career, including being inducted as a Military Patriot of the Order of the Wolf. History Early life Gallery File:Cornileas Shadowpaw in Worgen form.jpg File:Cornileas Noble attire.jpg File:Cornileas Shadowpaw mask and hood down.jpg File:Cornileas Shadowpaw in Worgen form.jp File:Stormblade Cornileas maskless.jpg Category:SI:7 Category:SI:7 Agents Category:Gilneas Peerage Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Rogues Category:The Stormblade Regiment